Three Little Words
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: He wishes every day to hear those three little words.


**A/N: **So Yeah, I Need To Find The Place Where My Fics Come From And Send Them A Fruit Basket Since They Randomly Pop Into My Head. =] As Always Please R&R! ^.^

**Summary:** He wishes every day to hear those three little words.

**Warning: **Slash pairing.

He hears the words all the time. In movies, in books, couples passing by. It pains him inside because he knows he would never hear them meant for him. Sure, his mother would tell him, but it wasn't the same. He longed for someone to say those words to him. But not just anyone. He only wanted to hear the words from _him_.

But he knew that was a lost cause.

He knew the person he was in love with would never love him back. The love was one-sided and he knew it. That didn't mean he could hold on to that sliver of hope he's been harboring for the past few years. He would just pretend everything was normal but inside he was in pain.

It was raining but he didn't care. It was calming. He didn't even know where he was heading, he just walked. When he showed up to the familiar house he was slightly surprised, but deep down he knew he wanted to be there. He went to knock but hesitated. Should he just forget it and go home? Was it too late? While he was thinking on what to do the door in front of him opened up and light poured out.

"Reid?" _He_ asked, unsure if he was dreaming or if the resident boy-genius was really in front of him.

"Uh, hi." Reid spoke quietly, looking down at his feet and slipped his hands in his pockets. He felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Come in. Oh, you're soaked. Let me get you a towel and some clean clothes. You can take a nice warm shower to warm up." A few moments later a towel, sweat pants, and a FBI t-shirt was placed into Reid's hands. "Go, before you catch a cold. I'll make some coffee." Reid nodded absent-mindedly as he walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he exited, warm and relaxed.

"Ah…" Reid sighed contently to himself as he left the bathroom.

"Just throw your stuff in the dryer." Reid immediately tensed up. He forgot where he was, whose clothes he was wearing until he heard _his_ voice. This was a big mistake. He shouldn't be here. Reid walked downstairs and stood in the doorway to the kitchen after putting his clothes in the dryer. "Coffee's ready." _He _said with warmth in his voice. Reid took the mug of liquid happiness reluctantly. After a couple of minutes, Reid spoke up.

"I…uh…I shouldn't be here. Just, uh, bring my clothes into work Monday." Reid put his mug on the counter and turned around. Before he could walk out of the room _he_ grabbed his hand.

"You're just going to leave after scaring me half to death and not bother to tell me why you showed up at my house 12:30 at night in the pouring rain?" Reid avoided eye contact. Surely he couldn't tell _him_ the real reason. _He_ would probably just get kicked back out into the freezing rain. Reid bit his bottom lip. "Reid? What's wrong?" _He _placed a hand gently on Reid's shoulder and used to other hand to make Reid look into _his_ eyes. As Reid stared at _him_, he saw a swirling mix of emotions that he just couldn't read. "Please tell me. I care about you too much to let you go without a fight." Reid couldn't help himself any longer. He broke down and cried harder than he ever had before. He shoulders shook as he sobbed. _He_ wrapped both arms around Reid and pulled him into a warm, comforting hug. They stood like that for what seemed like forever. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Reid pulled away from the hug and looked at his feet.

"I can't say." Reid mumbled.

"Excuse me? You show up at my house 12:30 at night in the freezing rain, broke down in kitchen, and you can't tell me what's wrong? I don't care what the situation is, you're telling me. Cause honestly Spencer, you're really worrying me." Reid looked up. Did he truly mean it? Maybe it meant _he _felt the same way? Reid took a deep breath.

"I love you." Reid whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I love you!" Reid shouted that time. The look of pure shock on _his_ face caused Reid to look back at his feet. "I'm sorry, I should not have said anything." Reid turned back around and began to walk out but _he_ grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him close.

"Spencer Reid, don't ever scare me like that again. I thought something bad was going on." Reid gave a confused yet slightly annoyed look.

"I just confessed my love for you, you obviously do not return the feelings, and-" Reid was cut off when surprisingly soft yet slightly chapped lips crashed onto his. The kiss was nothing like he imagined. It was better. It was passionate and full of love. When they broke apart Reid had a dazed look on his face.

"Hello? Earth to pretty boy? You there?" Reid smiled.

" Derek?"

"Spencer, as long as I live I will protect you and make sure you are never that upset about anything ever again."

"Does that mean…?"

"I love you" Reid couldn't help but let a few tears of pure joy fall from his eyes as he latched onto Morgan and hugged him close. Reid had wished all his life to have those three little words spoken to him and have meaning behind them. His wish finally came true. He didn't care what no one said, those three words are the sweetest words in the English language.

**A/N:** Okayz, I Hope You Enjoyed. I Like How This Turned Out And I Hope You Did Too! It Was A Little Difficult Keeping Morgan A Secret Throughout This Fic But I Think I Pulled It Off. Review So I Know What You Guyz Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
